


Squishy

by xMrBrightsidex



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMrBrightsidex/pseuds/xMrBrightsidex
Summary: Mr. Krabs has had a long day and is tired of fucking his money. Then he sees SpongeBob, and his day takes a turn for the better... and then the worse.
Relationships: Eugene Krabs/SpongeBob SquarePants
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Squishy

It was another normal day in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob was at the Krusty Krab flipping patties, while Squidward whined about everything and Mr. Krabs fucked his money. Except today Mr. Krabs was bored of fucking money. He needed to find something new, something stimulating.

He left his office and looked around. A Krabby Patty? No, already did that. Squidward? No, he's a power bottom and Krabs wanted to be in control. Then his eyes shifted behind the cashier's boat and into the window. SpongeBob.

He sauntered into the room, walking a slutty, krabby walk in an attempt to seduce the sponge.

"Oh, hey Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob said excitedly.

Oh, if only he knew what he was in for.

"Hey, me boyo! I, uh- I have a favor to ask of ya." Mr. Krabs greeted SpongeBob with a bit more gusto than usual, but the fry cook remained as oblivious as ever. 

"What kind of favor, Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob batted his eyelashes innocently, and the crab couldn't take it anymore.

"Just - Just come to my office!!!" He ran out of the room and left the sponge in the dust, confused.

A few minutes later, once SpongeBob had finished the rest of his orders at the moment, he trekked into his boss's office. And there the man was - buck naked, crab penis erect as hell.

"I'm going to pound you into the ground," he said. SpongeBob's penis suddenly grew to twice the size and and a blush formed on his face. He kneww he was in for a real treat.

SpongeBob immediately went up to his boss and started taking off his clothes until he was buck naked, penis erected as well.

"So what first, Mr. Krabs?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh, please," the crustacean replied, "call me Daddy Krabs."

"First," the crab man pointed down at his bulging, erect cock, "suck." 

"Oh yes, Daddy Krabs," his fry cook replied, and did what he was told. 

Mr. Krabs came almost immediately.

"ARRRGARGARAGARGARGARG," he laughed, enjoying himself greatly.

"Now swallow boy," he said, tilting SpongeBob's head up while trying to stifle his own moans.

SpongeBob moaned as he sucked down his boss's milky release, and startes crying. It tasted, it felt so good...

SpongeBob continued to suck, but Krabs stopped him. 

"Spongeboy me bob... I need... more," he moaned. "I need... to feel myself inside you..."

SpongeBob quickly obliged. He turned over and prepared his anus for rupturing, while simultaneously grabbing his cock and feeling himself, readying himself for even more pleasure.

"Ready?" asked Mr. Krabs, and his dick came down into the sponge. They both moaned in pleasure. SpongeBob was enjoying himself, but not enough.

"More..." he panted, "more... I need more!" He moaned, nearly ready to ejaculate.

Daddy Krabs started to pound his dick into his subordinate, faster, harder, faster, harder, faster, harder, until he felt ready to explode. "Spongeboy me bob," he cried out, "HERE IT COMES!!!!"

SpongeBob moaned and came as his boss's semen filled his insides. He was sobbing now, the pleasure overriding the pain. "Oh, Daddy Krabs, please, MORE!" he cried out. But the crab was exhausted. His dick slowly fell out of the sponge's soft, squishy asshole as they both panted. "I'm sorry me boy, but I just... I just can't," his boss cried out, still wanting, needing more.

SpongeBob had a solution. It was time for him to do some work. He got up and walked over to his boss, and then -

BAM!!! Lightning flashed, blinding both males. They flinched and covered their eyes, and when they looked again, there was a figure standing in the middle of the room. 

"Wh-who are you?" SpongeBob stammered, intimidated by the tall - man? Woman? Person - while Mr. Krabs asked, "wanna fuck?"

The figure gave the cheapskate a stern look. "I am the priest and thotslayer, Libra. Today, you have sinned, thots, and you will pay for your crimes.

The men who had just fucked quivered in fear. The crab asked, "What do you mean you're going to punish us? We did nothing wrong!" Libra loomed over them. "You have practiced unsafe gay sex. You will now both die so that you may know the consequences of practicing unsafe sex."

Libra lifted his bolt axe, and with one flash of lightning, killed both of the thotty, thotty sea creatures. They both dissolved into dust, sent to the afterlife where thwy would rot in hell. The thotslayer sighed. "Another day, another set of people who need to be punished for their crimes. May people be smarter in the future."

The end


End file.
